Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel composite materials and methods for the preparation thereof. In particular the present invention relates to composite material prepared by a method which uses combinations of relatively large glass microspheres and relatively small polymer microspheres admixed with a solid polymer to provide composite materials having unique physical properties.